Różnorodność ubarwienia smoków
Każdy smok jest inny. Różnią się osobowością, cechami charakteru, a także ubarwieniem - każdy smok ma bowiem inny kolor łusek na ciele. Poniżej znajduje się lista smoczych gatunków z serii filmów Jak wytresować smoka, u których można zaobserwować różnice kolorystyczne między przedstawicielami danego rodzaju. Koszmar Ponocnik Koszmar Ponocnik jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. W związku z tym smoki z tego gatunku można zaobserwować w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze pomarańczowo-czerwonym (Hakokieł), ale zaobserwować można również Ponocniki o następujących motywach kolorystycznych: *czarno-czerwony, *brązowo-pomarańczowy, *jasnoczerwono-zielony, *fioletowo-żółty, *jasnoniebieski, *pomarańczowo-różowy, *jasnozielony, *czerwono-niebieski, *żółto-niebieski, *pomarańczowo-szmaragdowy, *karminowy. Hakokieł2.png h.jpg jws 9.png Jws194.png jws236.png Dragon afraid of eel.jpg Ponocnik 2.png Ponocnik.png Koszmar.png koszmar ponocnik niebiesko czerwony.png 111.png monstrous nightmare card.png Ciemno karminowy Ponocnik.PNG Gronkiel Podobnie jak Ponocnik, Gronkiel jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. W związku z tym również i smoki z tego gatunku można zaobserwować w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze brązowym (Sztukamięs), ale zaobserwować można również Gronkiele w różnych odcieniach następujących kolorów: *zielony, *fioletowy, *żółto-niebieski, *brązowy, *czerwony, *różowy, *żółto-pomarańczowy, *czarny. 185px-ZIEEEEEEW.jpeg 640px-Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg Gift17.jpg Gift7.jpg jws188.png Jws154.png Gronkiele 2.jpg Jws1003.png Gronkiele.jpg Księżycowa wyspa22.jpg Księżycowa wyspa2.jpg Gronk.png Gronkielek-wspóczucie.png Śmiertnik Zębacz Podobnie jak Ponocnik i Gronkiel, Śmiertnik Zębacz jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. W związku z tym również i smoki z tego gatunku można zaobserwować w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze niebiesko-żółtym (Wichura), ale zaobserwować można również Śmiertniki w różnych odcieniach następujących kolorów: *niebieski, *niebieski z czerwonymi elementami *morsko-zielony ( turkusowy) *zielony z czerwonymi elementami, *pomarańczowy/żółtawy, *fioletowy z żółtymi elementami *seledynowy z czerwonymi nogami, *seledynowy z pomarańczową głową. Młode Zębacze.png 640px-Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg Ep101.tresujemy.jpg Deadly.JPG Zębacz.JPG ŚMI.png Jws 9.png Deadly nadder card.png Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Zębiróg Zamkogłowy również należy do częściej pojawiających się gatunków smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. W związku z tym również i smoki z tego gatunku można zaobserwować w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze jasnozielonym z czerwonymi elementami (Jot i Wym), ale zaobserwować można również Zębirogi w następujących kolorach: *zielony (różne odcienie), *brązowy, *żółty, *pomarańczowy, *niebieski, *fioletowy, *różowy, *morski, *złoty. Jws 9.png Bb 8.JPG Blue.png 640px-Gobber gall 3.jpg Złoty_Zębiróg.png Straszliwiec Straszliwy Straszliwiec Straszliwy bardzo często pojawia się na Berk i zauważyć go można w wielu kolorach. Do najczęściej spotykanych zalicza się Straszliwce w kolorach: *zielony, *czerwony, *pomarańczowy, *żółty, *niebieski, *fioletowy. Straszliwiec 2.png Pomarańczowy Straszliwiec.png 4 Straszliwce.png Straszliwce jeźdźców.png Nocna Furia Jedyną znaną Nocną Furią jest Szczerbatek. Jego skóra ma czarny kolor (w innym świetle granatowy). Smok ma tylko i wyłącznie barwę czarną, ponieważ (jak również sama nazwa wskazuje) swój kolor wykorzystuje do nocnego kamuflażu. Random2.png Gromogrzmot Gromogrzmot zadebiutował w odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka i do tej pory pojawił się w czterech różnych kolorach: *niebieski, *fioletowy, *zielony (miętowy), * granatowy. Thornado.png Volitthunderdrum.png Bim Bam Bom.png Zmiennoskrzydły Zmiennoskrzydły to specyficzny rodzaj smoka. Potrafi zmieniać barwę tak, aby wtopić się w otoczenie. W naturalnym środowisku jest jaskrawopomarańczowy, ciemnoczerwony lub zielony. Stado_Zmiennoskrzydłych.png Changewind_gallery_3.jpg Bork_t_bold_6.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-03-09-03h38m31s237.png Tajfumerang Tajfumerang zadebiutował w odcinku Okrutna parka i do tej pory pojawił się w czterech różnych kolorach: *czerwonym z białymi elementami, *żółtym z białymi elementami, *pomarańczowym z białymi elementami, z odrobiną zieleni, *niebieskim (turkusowym) z białymi elementami. Tajfumerang (1).JPG Tajfumerang 3.gif Tajfumerang 2.gif Wrzeniec Wrzeniec pojawia się w kolorze czerwonym, żółtym, zielonym i innej, podobnej barwie - turkusowej i jasnoniebieskiej. Kiedy zbyt długo przebywa bez wody, jego skóra wysycha i przybiera szary odcień. Wrzeniec2.gif Dragons_bod_scauldron_background_sketch-1-.png Wrzeniek_i_Szpadka.png Czerwony_Wrzeniec.png RttE Czerwony Wrzeniec 2.jpg Żółty Wrzeniec ShockAndAwe.png Ognioglista Ognioglista jest czerwonego koloru. Jednak potrafią rozgrzać swoje ciało, przez co świeci ono na żółtopomarańczowy kolor. Królowa Ognioglist również świeci na żółtopomarańczowy kolor, gdy nie świeci jest brązowa. Ognioglizda.png Ognioglista.png Królowa_F2.png Gnatochrup Gnatochrup to specyficzny rodzaj smoka. Jego ciało jest brudnozielone, a na nie "zakłada" różnego rodzaju szarobiałe kości, przez co każdy Gnatochrup wygląda inaczej. k01.png k02.png k03.png Bone 2.JPG Szybki Szpic Szybki Szpic pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Wielki lód. Jest jasnozielony, z zielonym grzebieniem na głowie. Przywódcę stada wyróżnia czerwony grzebień i tego samego koloru liczne paski na ciele. Dis_06.jpg Marazmor Marazmor to specyficzny rodzaj smoka. Jego ciało ciągle świeci niebieskim kolorem przez żywienie się świecącymi algami. Pojawia się jedynie w odcinku Zemsta. Nie wiadomo, czy świeci w innych barwach. Gdy nie świeci, smok ma barwę łososiową (pomarańczowo-różową). Flightmare18.png Hofferson's Bane-RoB.png Szeptozgon Szeptozgon pojawił się wielokrotnie w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Wydaje się mieć jedną, ściśle określoną barwę - szarozieloną z czerwonymi elementami lub zieloną w School of Dragons. Szeptozgon.png Bork.jpeg Tuffnut Death.png EgzotycznySzeptozgonBezTła.png Krzykozgon Do tej pory pojawił się tylko jeden Krzykozgon. Prawdopodobnie jak Szeptozgon, ma on jedną, ściśle określoną barwę - jest cały biały, a ogon zakończony jest czerwonym kolorem. Posiada też czerwone oczy. Krzykozgon F2.png Drzewokos Drzewokos pojawia się bardzo rzadko. Do tej pory można było zaobserwować go w kolorze brązowym, względnie pomarańczowym. Drzewokos_F2.png Drzewokos6.JPG Zaduśny Zdech Zaduśny Zdech pojawia się bardzo rzadko. Do tej pory można było zaobserwować go w kolorze szarobiałym, nieco fioletowym. Co ciekawe, art przedstawia go jako granatowego smoka. Dymodech2.png Smokegest1.jpg Dragons_bod_smotheringsmokebreath_gallery_image_03.png Wandersmok Wandersmok jest jednym z rzadziej występujących smoków. Jest koloru ciemnoszarego, o fioletowawym odcieniu. Prawdopodobnie nie występuje w innej barwie. Wandersmok_F2.png Skrill.PNG Sidlarz Sidlarz jest jednym z rzadziej występujących smoków. Jest koloru zielonego z czerwonym ogonem. Sidlarz_art_1.png Sp_7.JPG Czerwona Śmierć Jedyną znaną Czerwoną Śmiercią w filmie jest nieznany z imienia przedstawiciel tego gatunku. Był koloru szarego, z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem, i miał liczne czerwone elementy na całym ciele. Red Death.png Raziprąd Raziprąd pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 jako niebieski smok z czerwonymi zakończeniami skrzydeł. Jednak pierwsze zdjęcie z Raziprądem, wydane przed premierą filmu, przedstawia go w kolorze fioletowym. Prawdopodobnie smok świeci na ten kolor w głębinach oceanu. Oceanzap.jpg Seashocker_F2.png Stormcutter Jedynym znanym smokiem z tego gatunku jest Chmuroskok, smok Valki. Jest on koloru jasnobrązowego, z domieszką pomarańczy. W grze Rise of Berk Stormcutter jest koloru fioletowo-niebieskiego. Stormcutter.png Stormcuttersinriseofberk.jpg Koślawy Mruk Koślawy Mruk pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jego barwa zmienia się, podobnie jak w przypadku kameleona. Zaobserwowane kolory skóry to żółć, fiolet i zieleń oraz dwa te kolory ze sobą zmieszane. Hobblegrunt F2.png Gruchotnik Gruchotnik to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Dotychczas znany jest jedynie w barwie zielono-czerwonej, opalizującej. Niektóre z dzikich Rumblehornów są koloru niebieskiego, z domieszką czerwieni. Rumblehorn_art.png Rumblehorn RoB.png Hotburple Hotburple to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, przypominający Gronkiela. Dotychczas znany jest jedynie w barwie brązowej. Niektóre z dzikich Hotburple'ów są koloru zielonego, z brązowymi skrzydłami. Hotburple_F2.png Ostrykieł Ostrykieł to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Kolorystyka Ostrykłów: *jasnoniebieski z czerwonymi plamami, *turkusowy z jasnopomarańczowymi plamami (w grze Rise of Berk). Snafflefang 1.png Ostrykieł (3).png Lump.JWS2.png Oszołomostrach Oszołomostrach to jeden z głównych smoczych bohaterów w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Smok ma biały kolor, z licznymi czerwonymi fragmentami. Zaobserwowano również Oszołomostracha w odcieniach szarych, także z czerwonymi elementami. Oszołomostrach_Valki.png Oszołomostrach_Drago.png Szponiak Szponiak to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w następujących kolorach: *niebieski z pomarańczowymi elementami, *fioletowy z niebieskimi elementami, *zielono-żółtawy z brązowymi oraz niebieskimi elementami, *zielono-żółty, *brązowy z niebieskimi elementami. Hideous-nadder.jpeg Newdragonll.png Grapple Grounder Grapple Grounder to smok pojawiający się w grze How to Train Your Dragon. Jest koloru czerwonego, złotego, zielonego, niebieskiego i czarnego. GrappleGrounder_Side.png Thunderclaw Thunderclaw to jeden z wielu smoków wprowadzonych w drugiej części filmu. Występuje w kolorach: *niebiesko-zielony z czerwonymi elementami, *bordowo-czerwony, *czarny z niebieskimi elementami, *brązowo-kremowy. Nieznany smok 3 2.png Nieznany smok 3 1.png Płetowgrzbiet 01.png Newdragonl.png Kroplorwij Kroplorwij to smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 . Występuje w kolorach: *niebieski z fioletowymi elementami, *kremowo-brązowy. JINT 1.JPG 448px-Possibly-cloudcutter.jpeg Raincutter.png 640px-Possibly-raincutter.jpeg Desert Wraith Desert Wraith to jeden z niezwykle rzadkich gatunków smoków, bardzo blisko spokrewniony z Sand Wraithem. Po raz pierwszy i jedyny pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''. Występuje w kolorach: *jasnopurpurowy z ciemnymi paskami na skrzydłach. Desert wraith.png Thornridge Thornridge to jeden z gatunków pojawiających się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w kolorach: *pomarańczowo-zielony z wieloma pomarańczowymi elementami, końcówki kolców i rogów są czerwone. Nieznany smok HTTYD2 2 - 1.jpg Thornshade.png Groncicle Groncicle to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *jasnoniebieski, *fioletowy. Groncicle.png Frozen groncicle.png My Groncicle SoD.png Hackatoo Hackatoo to gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Występuje w kolorach: *brązowy w pomarańczowe paski, *zielono-niebieski z domieszką purpurowego, *zielony z różowymi, fioletowymi, brązowymi i czerwonymi elementami. 290px-Hackatoo-RoB.png 200px-Hackatoo Titan.png Hackatoo 0 - FB.png Moldruffle Moldruffle to gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w grze School of Dragons oraz DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Występuje w kolorach: *brązowy z domieszką bieli na skrzydłach i ogonie. Moldruffle2.jpg Moldruffle - FB.png Mudraker Mudraker to gatunek smoka, po raz pierwszy i jedyny pojawiający się w grze School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *zielony z żółtymi i brązowymi elementami. Mudraker-SoD.jpg Sand Wraith Sand Wraith to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons:Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *brązowy, *ciemnoróżowy z czerwono-żółtymi skrzydłami. Sand Wraith.png Sand Wraith Titan.png Shivertooth Shivertooth to atunek smoka pojawiający się w grach Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *szaro-błękitny, *niebiesko-fioletowy, *zielono-niebieski z czerwonymi elementami. Shivertooth Titan - FB.png Shivertooth - FB.png Egzotyczny shivertooth.png Shockjaw Shockjaw to gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *zielono-błękitny, *zielony z żółtymi, pomarańczowymi i brązowymi elementami, *fioletowo-różowy z czerwonymi i morsko-zielonymi elementami. Shockjaw.png Shockjaw 0 - FB.png 200px-Shockjaw Titan.png Sliquifier Sliquifier to gatunek smoka pojawiający się wyłącznie w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Występuje w kolorach: *morsko-turkusowy z fioletowymi skrzydłami i płetwami, *żółty z niebiesko-zielonymi skrzydłami i płetwami. Sliquifier Titan - NBG.png Sliquifier - NBG.png Slithersong Slithersong to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk i School of Dragons ''. Występuje w kolorach: *niebieski z brązowymi elementami. Sli.PNG Submaripper Submaripper to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Jest przedstawicielem wodnej klasy. Pierwszy raz został wprowadzony w amerykańskim komiksie ''Riders of Berk comic book, Volume 2: Dangers of the Deep. Występuje w kolorach: *ciemnoniebieski, *turkusowy, *szary z zielonymi elementami. Egzsubmaripper.png Submaripper-tytan.png Submaripper.png Sweet Death Sweet Death to gatunek rzadkiego smoka, pojawiającego się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, oraz School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *piaskowa, *brązowy z zielonymi elementami, *brązowy, *pomarańczowo-czerwony. RoB-sweetdeath.png Battle Sweet Death - FB.png Sweet Death 0 - FB.png Sweet Death Titan.png Thunderpede Thunderpede to gatunek smoka, pojawiający się wyłącznie z grze Rise of Berk. Występuje w kolorach: *czerwono-biało-niebieska, *piaskowy, *brązowy. GrzmotopedPNG.png 212px-Thunderpede 0 - FB.png Thunderpedetajtan.png Tide Glider Tide Glider to rzadki gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''i w ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *turkusowy, *niebiesko-fioletowy z domieszką żółci, *różowy z pomarańczowymi elementami. RoB-tideglider.png Tide Glider 0 - FB.png Tide Glider Titan.png Windgnasher Windgnasher to jeden z gatunków pojawiających się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w kolorach: *zielony, *żółty. Valka na smoku JWS2.gif Nieznany smok HTTYD2 1 - 1.jpg Y9FL6z2.jpg Windstriker Windstriker to jeden z gatunków pojawiających się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w kolorach: *szaro-niebieski z czerwonymi krawędziami na skrzydłach, *szaro-niebieski z żółtymi krawędziami na skrzydłach, *fioletowy z niebieskimi elementami. Nieznany smok 21.png Windstriker Titan - FB.png Windstriker - FB.png Woolly Howl Woolly Howl to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk i School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *brązowy, *biało-niebieski. Wooly Howl titan.png Wooly Howl.png Mroziczort Mroziczort to gatunek smoka występujący w trzecim sezonie Jeźdźców Smoków. Występuje w kolorach *Wyłącznie biały. SW1.PNG Snow Wraith hero.jpg Nocny Koszmar Nocny Koszmar to smok pojawiający się w trzecim sezonie Jeźdźców Smoków. Występuje w kolorach *czarny, *jasny i ciemny szary, *biały (tylko alfa). Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2015-06-25 224425.jpg Night Terror Gallery 11 wm.png Night terror stado.jpg Night Terrors NF.png Jaskiniowy Rabuś Smok ten pojawia się w trzecim sezonie Jeźdźców smoków. Występuje w kolorach: * czarny z elementami żółci. Drtte pd202 01094909 pr rgb.jpg Caverncrasher hero P2.jpg Śmiercipieśń Ten ziejący bursztynem smok ma jednego znanego osobnika. Występuje on w wielu kolorach *żółto-pomarańczowa z elementami czerwonymi, niebieskimi i fioletowymi. Deathsong front view.png Deathsong i jeźdźcy RTTE.png Deathsong rtte.png Miażdżytłuk Kafar Ten olbrzymi smok z klasy kamiennej ma całą skórę pokrytą twardymi wypustkami i kolcami w różnych kolorach: *jasny i ciemny brązowy, *fioletowo-różowy (spowodowany przez kryształy ametystu). Quaken Gallery 4.jpg Quaken Gallery 1 wm.png Spikeback.png Zbiczatrzasł Zbiczatrzasł to gatunek smoka, który pojawia się w trzecim sezonie ''Jeźdźców smoków''. Każdy osobnik ma metaliczną połyskującą barwę. Występuje w kolorach: *srebrny, *złotawy. Razorwhip.png Złoty_zbiczatrzasł.png Paszczogon To gatunek smoka klasy ognistej, który pojawia się w trzecim Jeźdźców Smoków oraz School of Dragons. Jak do dotąd zaobserwować go można w kolorach: *pomarańczowy z czerwonymi elementami. Singetail Gallery 3.jpg Singetail Gallery 1 wm.jpg Bawoleń Ogromny i masywny gatunek smoka z klasy tajemniczej, występujący w trzecim sezonie'' Jeźdźców smoków, w odcinku ''Ostatni smok na świecie. ''Występuje on w kolorach: *kremowy z elementami płowego i jasnego brązu. Buffalord 1.png Buffalord Gallery 1 wm.jpg Zbrojoskrzydły Gatunek smoka, który za łuski wybiera sobie metalowe bronie, które spawa później ze sobą swoim gorącym ogniem. Pojawia się w School of Dragons'' oraz'' Rise of Berk'' w kolorach: *bladozielony, *jaskrawozielony, *fioletowy. Dragons arm adult.png Armor-wing.png Dragons arm titan.png Triple Stryke Smok klasy uderzeniowej pojawiający się w trzecim sezonie Jeźdźców smoków, jak i również w DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Mogą pojawić się w następujących kolorach: *jasnożółty z czarno-fioletowym kolorem. Triplestryke hero P2.jpg Kategoria:Pojęcia